La Frecuencia Forest
by Bicho de Sombra
Summary: Gloomtown es una ciudad que no esta en ningún mapa o registro geográfico, aun asi, en Ponyville se puede captar su programa nocturno "La Frecuencia Forest" en la 63.6. Apariciones del más allá, monstruos de pesadilla y fenómenos climáticos extraños son reportados en aquel sitio por su enigmático locutor ¿Qué se esconde detrás dial?


**_Capítulo 1- Toda la noche, todas la noches…_**

-No puedo creer que la noche de observación astronómica de la gran Trixie se haya arruinado ¡¿cómo no se me fue informado sobre este designio climático tan arbitrario?! –

Decía Trixie refugiada bajo un árbol junto a Spike, quien estaba rebuscando entre los objetos de su mochila, junto todos los instrumentos se le ocurrió llevar para ver constelaciones.

-No lo digas como si fuera mi culpa, el informe de los pegasos decía claramente nada de nubes- respondió de mal humor.

Él había estado planeando esto con Trixie durante tres días como favor para Starligth y la unicornio cian no lo hizo nada sencillo. Con su prepotencia, falta de atención y muchas veces poca predisposición casi llevan a Spike al borde de un ataque ira draconiana; de esos que involucran mucho fuego y destrucción. Al menos no pasaría toda su noche de viernes junto a ella y sería cuestión de tiempo de volver al castillo.

-¡Aja, aquí estás! Tus cascos tienen suerte de que no esté mojado- exclamo con alegría a Trixie, sacando un pergamino con sello purpura de una estrella.

Tomo su pluma, tinta y comenzó a escribir una carta con Starligth Glimmer como destinatario, era un texto corto sobre la dificultad de volver debido a la precipitación, destacando la inutilidad de Trixie para llevar cosas con o sin magia. Junto a unas coordenadas que esperaba que fueran las más exactas posibles y una posdata que decía "De ser necesario dile a Twiligth que estoy bien". Luego lo habitual de quemarla con sus llamas verdes

-¿Qué es y de donde sacaste eso?

-Star y yo investigamos como hacerlos, sirven para contactar a unicornios mediante su cutemark usando su cuerno como medio para que llegue el papel, los tengo en caso de emergencia.

Fue cuestión de un minuto para que vinieran en su ayuda y fueran transportados de manera inmediata al castillo, donde el ánimo de Spike mejoro. Desde las primeras horas de la tarde que llevaba junto a Trixie: todo el camino llevando todas sus cosas a una colina adecuada, esperando hasta que se pusiera el sol y tomando nota de todo lo que decía, repasando cosas básicas y luego el drama de la lluvia.

Sin mediar palabra fue a la cocina, ahí se encontraba un plato con muffins, algunos se notaban quemados y con formas irregulares junto con una nota que decía para Spike. Con solo verlos paso por su cabeza ir directamente al refrigerador para tomar lo quedaba de pie, pero se arriesgaría a probarlos solo para no desperdiciar el esfuerzo que algún poni puso en ellos. Su sabor era algo insípido, seco y su centro seguía algo crudo, aunque tenía fragmentos de gemas que eran un detalle considerado de parte de quien los hizo.

-Espero que te gusten…

Se oyó detrás de él, lo que le dio un sobre salto.

-Oye Star ¿Cómo estás? ¿Son tuyos?

-Sí, los quería tener preparado para cuando llegases mañana, pero mandaste la carta y tuve que acelerar las cosas un poco. Es complicado cuando no usas magia sabes- Respondió bajando su mirada y haciendo círculos en suelo con su casco.

En ese momento el dragón estaba dispuesto a dejar el muffin e ir a su cuarto, pero al escuchar a Starligth lo termino de comer de un bocado. Él sabía que usualmente era asco para hacer las cosas sin usar su magia, pero no quería decir que no lo intentara de forma impetuosa cada que podía. Fue un gran detalle que se dignara a hacerle algo casero con sus cascos únicamente.

-Están exquisitos, tienes que pasarme la receta- dijo fingiendo su mejor sonrisa- ¿se puede saber la ocasión?

-Solo quería que sepas lo agradecida que estoy de que estés amigándote y ayudando a Trixie, sé que no es una imponente Lord Dragón o un compasivo gobernante Changeling y que tal vez no tenga la mejor actitud del mundo. Pero eso solo demuestra lo mucho que aprendiste de la amistad junto Twilight y el resto de los elementos de la armonía, el punto es… gracias por ser como eres Spike-

Respondió con suma sinceridad y afecto, generando un silencio incomodo entre ellos. El dragón tenía un lengua mordaz que usaba para defenderse de forma maquiavélica, pero simplemente palidecía ante el alago.

-Son bueno, creo voy llevármelos- respondió de forma trastabillada, tomando el plato de muffins- serán un buen acompañamiento para la noche.

-Oh sobre eso, Trixie se quedara esta noche y me preguntaba si quieres quedarte en la sala con nosotros, vamos a proyectar una películas con palomitas y todo- sugirió acercándose a él.

-Quizás otro día Star, tengo cosas que cosas que hacer esta noche- evadió sintiéndose un poco arisco frente a su amabilidad- ¿me puedes decir la hora?

-Creo que van a ser las nueve- respondió un poco decepcionada por su respuesta.

-¡¿Qué?! Digo, mira la hora que es – dijo fingiendo un bostezo y caminando de forma apresurada hacia la puerta con sus muffins.

-Pensé que tenías cosas que hacer? Y si es así ¿Por qué llevas los muffins?- pregunto extrañada.

-Tienes razón, "por qué solo muffins" ¿Quedo jugo de manzana?

-Claro- respondió y acto seguido, el dragón, se dirigió al refrigerador para tomarlo.

-Eres una gran amiga, te quiero, digo no te quiero, digo aaah tú me entiendes- fue lo que dijo rumbo a su cuarto.

-Ok-

Respondió en voz baja, con la curiosidad creciendo en sus adentros. "¿Qué se supone que haga Spike ahora? Uno diría que un año con sería suficiente para conocerlo, pero al parecer no" pensó.

Luego de hacer las palomitas se fue a la biblioteca, donde la esperaba Trixie con una seria indecisión sobre películas. Starligth se quitó el comportamiento extraño de Spike de la cabeza y se predispuso a pasar tiempo con su amiga, quería preguntarle cómo le fue a pesar de la tormenta, la carta que recibió fue muy vaga.

-Genial, ese dragoncete sería un gran asistente de la gran Trixie, aunque es un tanto malhumorado es muy simpático- respondió de forma que pueda sacarse la pregunta de encima.- ¿La noche del poni maldito 1 o el remake? A Trixie no le importaría decidir la primera pero esta versión del remake es el corte del director ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?!

Otra noche de películas otra noche en la que su amiga se creaba debate consigo misma sobre que ver, para este punto la unicornio morada se preguntaba "¿Por qué simplemente no oculto todo lo que sea secuela, continuación o remake con ella?". No era como si tuviera mucha chance de participar, por alguna razón los conocimientos cinematográficos de Trixie eran insoportablemente bastos como para aportar algo. Se sentó a comer palomitas y el dragón volvió a circular por sus ideas, sucumbió ante la curiosidad. Se mentalizo de actuar con cautela, dar un pequeño vistazo y volver, para con suerte, ver una película. "Tan solo deben ser cosas de dragón adolecente, pero si escucho algo más sobre la miserable producción de películas clase B de culto voy a morir de aburrimiento" pensó en el momento

-Trixie puedes adelantarte con la película tengo que… buscar algo en mi cuarto.

\- ¡¿Por qué ambos tienen comentarios incluidos?! Mi gran debilidad.

-Tomare eso como un "si"

Starlight se dirigió donde se suponía estaba el cuarto de Spike, su única compañía pisos arriba fueron el ruido de la lluvia golpeando en la superficie del castillo y la tenue luz de los vitrales. Aunque no pudo acostumbrarse demasiado a su presencia. A cada paso que daba se sumergía más en la oscuridad que el reflejo de los cristales no llegaba a flanquear y el ruido de la lluvia era remplazado por el intermitente ruido de estática. Ilumino su cuerno para guiarse al adentrarse en un pasillo, que con la atmosfera parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño. Se tranquilizó al ver una delgada entrada de luz de una puerta casi cerrada a metro y medio delante de ella. Pero al igual que lluvia momentos atrás, la estática comenzaba a descender a medida que avanzaba transformándose en ondas de sonido medianamente legible.

 _…_ _fuera del aire recibimos más reportes de los supuestos avistamientos de un haz de luz en la zona sur, les sugerimos no salir de casa. Según testimonios: los ponis que son alcanzados por este actúan de forma errática; poniéndoles los ojos blancos y llevándolos a correr erráticamente en el inhóspito Everfree. Mantendremos informado más sobre esto durante la noche ¿Qué es este fenómeno en Gloomtown? ¿Avistamiento sobrenatural o trampa turística?…_

La sola mención del hecho puso los pelos de punta, al llegar la puerta vio a Spike maldiciendo a la radio y moviendo el dial con bastante cuidado. En cuestión de unos cuantos segundos la señal volvió, esta vez más clara que nunca.

 _…_ _están escuchando la Frecuencia Forest 63.6, toda la noche todas noches, les recordamos que nuestras líneas están abiertas. En otro orden de cosas hoy se cumplen diez años de la muerte de nuestro ilustre bibliotecario Robert Page, quien recordemos fue parte del consejo vecinal en sus primeros años, se recomienda no hacer ningún tipo de conjuro ritual en sus hogares. Noche de tormenta, nubes negras cubren nuestro apacible cielo y los rayos carmesí amenazan la paz vecinal en la zona céntrica; volvemos en instantes después de está tanda musical…_

Era claro que no era una frecuencia común, en realidad no era ninguna de las conocía que llegaban a Poniville mediante la repetidora en casa de Vinyl ¿Serian uno de esos tantos programas nocturnos de terror? No lo parecía, esos eran grabaciones que comenzaban a partir de la media noche, claramente era temprano y claramente se trataba de una estación.

-Hola Star ¿qué haces?

-AAAAAH- grito, creando un campo de protección de puro reflejo.

-¿Qué se supone haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con esos de las películas…

-Lo estaba, pero luego recordé que tu opinión también es importante para mí y que habías ido a buscar algo a tu cuarto. Luego me perdí y escuche pasos, los seguí y tada aquí estas.- Le respondió, sin entender la mirada antipática de Starlight.- ¿Dije algo malo?

La verdad no quería decirle que estaba de metiche, pero antes de que siquiera pueda dar una excusa la puerta se abrió con Spike preguntando la razón de que estuvieran ahí de forma un tanto nerviosa.

-Starlight fue a buscar algo a su cuarto y supongo que se perdió, luego me perdí yo y ahora estamos aquí- asumió Trixie.

-Sip eso fue lo que paso- respondió su amiga purpura.

Spike sabia cuando estaba mintiendo y sabía que la gran Trixie era blanco perfecto para caer en cualquier cosa. Centro su vista en la más nerviosa de las ponis, levanto su ceja y fue cuestión de un segundo para que despertara en ella un tic característico en la comisura izquierda de su rostro. Starlight estaba arrinconada.

-Bueno, si van unos metros por delante encontraran una escalera que los llevara al vestíbulo, de ahí hay carteles que indican la biblioteca y allí se podrán ubicar para ir a la sala principal ¿Es ahí donde verían películas no?. Son cuatro pisos, ni más ni menos- dio las indicaciones con apatía.

Las líneas están abiertas y tenemos el primer llamado de la noche.

Se escuchó al locutor volver tras un corte bastante brusco de la canción que había puesto hace tan solo instantes.

 _-AYUDAAA!-_ se escuchó un grito entre cortado.

 _Antes que nada buenas noches, no le parece, recuerde que esta al aire y que los escuchas esperan que se les proporcione un mínimo de respeto- respondió con suma serenidad.- Puede decirme su nombre y de donde es que nos está llamando…_

La respuesta fue precedida por horribles alaridos que fueron ahogados por estática. Spike cerró su puerta de manera intempestiva. Ambas cruzaron miradas y dejaron el lugar, no podían formar ideas que no entraran en el "¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?" aquello que escucharon, de aquello que el dragón trataba de esconder. Una incomoda conversación de lo loco del clima fue suficiente para disimular el estado ambas; seria cosa de ver una pelicula y olvidar todo por la noche.

Al poner la oreja sobre la puerta y escuchar como desaparecían los pasos de las yeguas, tuvo la tranquilidad para volver a sentarse en su pequeño escritorio, donde estaba una pequeña radio de viaje con la frecuencia sonando y un monto de papeles desparramados.

-Otro ataque en el sur, lo voy a notar en el archivo, parece que será una noche larga- dijo dando los toques finales al dibujo de un poni poseído.

Buenas noches señorita estas al aire en la Frecuencia Forest ¿se puede saber su nombre? –La radio volvió a estar en sintonía.

 _-Buenas noches, no me gustaría difundir esa información, quiero saber si está al tanto de que ya han desaparecido cinco personas dentro de Everfree y que se cree que es obra de la luz fantasma._

 _"Luz fantasma" ¿Ahora le dicen así? Creo que todos sabemos que los fantasmas y esas cosas no existen- se escucha un ruido de aullido fantasmagórico puestos por el mismo locutor._

 _-Ese no es el tema y usted lo sabe bien, acá hay algo raro ¡¿Y quiero saber dónde está mi hijo?!-_ se empieza a escuchar sollozos- _¡No hizo nada, era un buen chico desde potrillo, ahora tengo dos creaturas que me preguntan por su padre! ¡¿Sabe lo que es verlos todos los días sin darles una respuesta clara?! –expreso con la voz rota._

 _Créame cuando le digo: que todo Gloomtown siente la desaparición de su hijo. De paso aprovecho para recordar que la siguiente reunión vecinal será en tres días donde podrá dialogar con el consejo y ver si obtiene las respuestas necesarias._

 _-Mi hijo viene…venía denunciando hace un mes irregularidades en ese "consejo" y ahora mira ¡Acá hay algo raro y quiero respuestas¡_

 _Lamentablemente tendremos que cortar la llamada y dejar paso a nuestros auspiciantes…_

Pasaron las horas, fue a las 3 A.M cuando la radio fue apagada y Spike se estiro para ir a su cama. No sin antes ordenar los papeles de sobre su mesa, para colocarlos en un cajón con llave, y poner posters sobre la pizarra de corcho que tenía varias líneas y nombre conectadas con hilo. Ahora su cuarto hacía gala de ser un maestro el disfraz, luciendo su mejor mascara de normalidad. En su cama miro el techo pensando que esquivo un flechazo con la unicornio fuera de su cuarto, fue un llamado de atención y debería de ser más cauteloso a la larga. Por ahora su cabeza estaba en unir los puntos de las muertes de los primeros miembros del consejo vecinal y el enigma detrás de las "circunstancias misteriosas" en las que se encontraron sus cuerpos. Discutiría eso con la almohada, ya era tarde.

* * *

Starlight se despertó agitada de una pesadilla, tomo unos segundos en recuperar completamente la compostura en lo que su vista se aclaraba. Sentía que seguía escapando de algo que no sabía que era en Everfree, tampoco como si tuviera muchas ganas de saber que ese "algo" que estaba tras sus cascos. Prendió su cuerno y logro a ver Trixie a su lado, roncando y metida en un sueño bastante profundo al parecer, miro su cuarto en búsqueda del reloj que marcaba que se estaba adentrando en las 5 A.M. No tenía deseos de volver a dormir. Aunque en su recorrido visual algo llamo su atención en la habitación: una vieja radio con superficie de madera, regalo de la última vez que Sunbrust vino a Ponyville.

-Quizás, solo quizás…-dijo para sí, al momento de salir de la cama para probar si aún funcionaba.

Para su sorpresa nada estallo, pero un ruido de estática horrible amenazaba sus tímpanos, procuro mantener el ruido de aparatejo en lo más mínimo y luego de largos minutos de búsqueda la señal se dio.

 _Buenos amigos insomnes creo que llego el tiempo del último llamado de la noche…_

 _-Estoy de paso en Gloomtown, venia en una carreta directo para Ponyville porque una amiga estaba en una situación grabe_ –una voz femenina empezaba a relatar con la distorsión de una llamada promedio–. _Todo estaba bien hasta que voltearon la carreta, escuche los gritos del chofer y corrí metiéndome de pleno a lo que era una zona boscosa. Estaba muy oscuro apenas pude iluminar algo con mi cuerno, ni siquiera podía ver la luz de la luna. Solo quería escapar, sentía que me perseguían, eran varios…_ –hizo una pausa donde se escuchaba como trataba de calamar su respiración–.

- _Pude llegar a una pequeña tienda que parecía abrir toda la noche y una chica me dio una indicaciones para ir a un hotel, por suerte no perdí mis alforjas y pude costearlo. Debe saber dónde queda esta en frente de un parque con algunos juegos, muy mal iluminado… Mire, al llegar en la habitación estaba este número con una aclaración de "emergencias", pero no creo hablar con algún tipo de guardia o policía ¿verdad?_

 _En Gloomtown las autoridades del orden pertinentes no trabajan de noche; yo también tengo una pregunta, ya que hasta ahora no tengo claro ¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamada?_

 _-Al llegar pude pasar por el parque y logre distinguir unas figuras de ojos verdes brillantes, mirándome y creo que son los mismo que voltearon la carreta en la que venía. Soy Manehattan, conozco barrios más grandes e inseguros que Gloomtown, el truco es vean que no tenes miedo, pero ahora que miro desde la ventana de mi cuarto ellos…no son ponis o algo parecido. Se, se, se forman desde la oscuridad con objetos o ramas y son muchos; están forzando la puerta del hotel y escucho como avanzan ¡Por favor tiene que hacer algo!_

 _Lo siento, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué va a hacer usted?_ –Un pitido de unos segundos anuncia que la llamada fue cortada –. _La siguiente canción va destinada para nuestra visitante nocturna, desde la estación espero que entienda lo que está pasando antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Al escuchar quedo nuevamente perpleja ante todo, cada vez entendía menos cómo funcionaba ese pueblo o siquiera su estación radio. Gran parte de sus sentimientos recaían en la impotencia al no poder hacer nada por aquel unicornio y otra en ira para el locutor que envolvía todo, en lo que ella creía, un innecesario velo de misterio.

Pasaron por lo menos tres minutos cuando la canción termino y el locutor volvió a tomar su rol.

 _Algunos escuchas amigos nos informan que se vio a una unicornio dejar el pueblo hace escasos minutos y que ahora mismo, seguramente, este en una estación de tren esperando para comprar un boleto. Le deseo a quien quiera que sea que tenga una larga vida y que nunca más vuelva a pisar nuestra ciudad. Su suerte, si se le puede llamar así, sigue intacta. Y el resto de ustedes: disfruten lo más posible la luz del día, se vienen noches más lagar y también vienen problemas…_

Leves rayos de sol empezaron a iluminar la habitación, por lo que Starlight no se molestó en mantener su cuerno brillando.

 _Ya amanece en Gloomtown y eso quiere decir dos cosas, que ya pueden bajar la guardia, los monstruos están listos para desaparecer, y la otra es que la emisión de esta noche está llegando a su fin. Este es su locutor favorito diciéndoles, buenos días y dulces sueños…_

* * *

Wow un capitulo cortisimo, se vienen cosas mejores gente lo prometo... Ni que sea muy el fanfic no? Tarea pendiente bajar el ego. Espero que les guste este intento por escribir algo como la gente.  
PD: Este fanfic esta **FUERTEMENTE** inspirado en la serie web La Frecuencia Kirlian  
PD2: Si se preguntan "¿Qué es una repetidora?" digamos que es como una estación de radio que tiene licencia para pasar programas populares de otros lados. Es así como programas que están la capital se sintonizan en otros lados de tu respectivo país ¿Por qué Vinyl tendría una?... Supongo que lo voy a explicar más adelante.

De momento es todo GRACIAS TOTALES.

 _ **Se busca coescritor o Beta Reader (no se cual es la diferencia entre ambos) para poder avanzar con este despropósito de historia, se requiere un gusto por la coherencia, el misterio, la radiofonista y My Little Pony. Enviar un mensaje por privado para consultar y hacer acuerdos.**_


End file.
